


"Revolution Or No"

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Community: licenseartistic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-31
Updated: 2006-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert learns the depths of Gina's feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Revolution Or No"

**Author's Note:**

> Date: 31 May 2006  
> Word Count: 334  
> Prompt: May 2006, #2 "rebellion"  
> Summary: Robert learns the depths of Gina's feelings.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo's Fanfic  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/hlfic.html  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions only…all others ask for permission & we’ll see…
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and places are the property of Davis/Panzer, Rysher Entertainment, and Gaumont Productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Highlander” or any representatives of the actors of the series.

 

> _I remember as if it were yesterday._
> 
> _You'd gone to get the priest to officiate our wedding vows. I'd never been so happy in all of my life._
> 
> _Duncan and Hugh Fitzcairn did their best to alleviate my fears as the time grew closer and closer, but you weren't there. And the new got the news you'd been captured and would face the guillotine._
> 
> _They tried to stop me, Robert, they truly did. But nothing would keep me from you, not even the threat of losing my own head. Without you, what would be the point of living, non?_
> 
> _As we rode closer and closer, I could sense you, and that spurred me on. My two errant heroes were hard-pressed to keep up with me. All I could think of was the great irony of losing you before you would see me in my wedding dress, before fully consummating our love._

  


"Robert? Where are you? What are you getting up to?"

I quickly try to return the priceless tome before you find me. But I'm far too slow. Perhaps I want to be caught? Smiling sheepishly, I flip back to the page I've been so engrossed in. "Did you mean it?" I ask softly.

Your eyebrows furrow, first in confusion at my question, then in pique as you realize what I've been reading. For a long moment, I withstand your glare, until you relent and glance at the page in question.

Fascinated is an understatement as I watch the anger and confusion melt into that stunningly vibrant smile you reserve only for me. "With all my heart," you murmur. "You stole my heart from the moment I first saw you and I'd rather have died than lost you, revolution or no."

I chuckle and press a gentle kiss to your lips. "Isn't that heart-stealing line mine, my love?"

You shrug your shoulders prettily, and I can easily read the adoration in your eyes. "When it's the truth, does it matter who said it first?"


End file.
